


Nostalgia

by MeltdownChromium



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Gen, Past Abuse, takes place during sow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltdownChromium/pseuds/MeltdownChromium
Summary: „Wallowing in nostalgia?“Serpine tore his eyes from the room around him and turned to look at Tanith Low, who was studying him from where she was leaning against the doorframe.“Certainly not,” he began, “Nostalgia would imply the existence of moments I’d wish to go back to.”Or:A short conversation between Tanith and Serpine in Mevolent's castle.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Nostalgia

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick character study so there's barely any plot and mostly just me practicing Serpine's characterization with a few headcanons thrown in.  
> Hope you enjoy.

„Wallowing in nostalgia?“

Serpine tore his eyes from the room around him and turned to look at Tanith Low, who was studying him from where she was leaning against the doorframe.

“Certainly not,” he began, immediately focusing on her eyes when he spoke; a display of respect if one asked and a mannerism he hadn’t been able to get rid of if he were honest. “Nostalgia would imply the existence of moments I’d wish to go back to.”

Her eyebrows shot up in mocked surprise, though he could tell there was sincerity behind it. He’d attained the skill of reading faces at an early age and had perfected it by the beginning of adolescence. Now he occasionally caught himself wishing he hadn’t pushed it until he did it subconsciously, making it sheer impossible to turn off. Sometimes he’d prefer it if he couldn’t instantly tell when someone was being dishonest.

“No good memories, then?”

“Few. And none of them are able to compete with the bad ones,” he answered, a smile on his lips, which was mere courtesy.

And it had been the truth, hadn’t it; those small moments of happiness and content were nothing against all the hours spent in fear and the anxiety while waiting for the inevitable to arrive. It had never been the pain he was scared of, even though the punishments had been rather inventive and cruel; his true suffering had always lain elsewhere. The look of utter disappointment, of disgust, the way every touch suddenly felt different, cold, painful in a way that was nowhere near physical and that overwhelming sense of despair that he’d never been able to fully escape from.

The silence that had grown between them continued for another moment until Low finally averted her eyes and absently nodded. “Alright then,” she said.

He could tell she was debating whether she should pry further, maybe see if she was able to get anything out of him she could use against him later, but eventually decided he wouldn’t make a mistake like that. And how right she was, he knew this game too well, had been playing it for too long as to be so foolish to give out any specifics on what was going on in his head.

On another note, she most likely wouldn’t be willing to stoop so low either way; she was way too kind-hearted for that, despite the way she presented herself. She wasn’t the only one, of course, the whole group lacked obstinacy, save for the skeleton maybe.

Though he seemed to have grown soft with the years as well, really, it was sickening.

Her eyes locked with his once more. “Goodnight, I guess.”

“Goodnight.”

Serpine watched as she turned around and left, closing the door behind her.

Darkness settled around him like a blanket and the only sounds that remained were the rushing of his own blood in his ears and his steady breath. He knew what was coming. He’d felt it the moment he’d stepped into this castle, slowly building up at the back of his mind, getting stronger by the minute, and now that he was alone, there was nothing left to keep it at bay.

He took a deep breath. He ran a hand through his hair, mussing it up. He dug his nails into the nape of his neck, trying to concentrate on the stinging instead of that feeling that was starting to crash down on him, like a tidal wave that suddenly pressed all air out of his lungs.

He tried to take another deep breath but this time it was shaky and ended with a pathetic choked of sound. He wrapped his arms tightly around himself, something he would never dare do if it weren’t for the inky blackness surrounding him. He steadied himself and briskly walked over to the bed he knew was standing in the far right corner.

He had known exactly where everything was the moment he’d walked through the door, had made sure to commit every detail of the room to his memory – it was another habit he’d adopted over the years. Knowing the positions of escape routes and possible places to hide had been lifesaving on more than just a few occasions and yet, going through his mental list whenever he entered a room always left behind an unpleasant taste on his tongue. _There’s a big wardrobe on your left, under the bed is always an option, and look, if you’re really desperate, there’s a window on the far wall that even has the same type of hinges as the one your father nearly threw you out of when he found you sneaking around after bedtime!_

He shuddered slightly at the memory, the lingering feeling of strong hands pressing his ribcage together like ghosts on his skin. He had learned many things from that experience but it didn’t make up for the icy terror that still shot through his veins whenever someone tried grabbing him from behind.

He sat down on the bed and leaned back against the wall, letting his head fall against it with a low thump. Sleep was out of the question. Even if he were able to fall asleep, he wouldn’t dare risk having to deal with the indignity of waking up with a shout after a nightmare, alerting the others who’d then find him a shivering mess, curled in on himself and mumbling nonsense. It had happened once during his stay with the Resistance and it wasn’t an experience he’d like to repeat.

He decided on staring aimlessly into the nothingness in front of him, knowing it wouldn’t take long until his brain began coming up with non-existent shadows and silhouettes moving through the darkness. At least that would get his mind off the boredom that came from doing nothing for hours.


End file.
